Moth gro-Bagol
|Base ID = }} Moth gro-Bagol is an Orsimer who lives in Markarth. He is found in Understone Keep, upstairs and to the right, he serves as Blacksmith to the Jarl. He is also a potential candidate for marriage. Background Moth was raised in an Orc Stronghold along with his sister, Ghorza where they both first learned the ways of the hammer and anvil. Eventually, Moth abandoned his tribe with his sister and enrolled with the Legion, mastering his skills as a smith for over ten years. During of which, Moth served alongside Thongvor Silver-Blood, and refers to him respectfully as a "good man and a tough soldier." After his service, Moth has become the personal blacksmith to the Jarl. Interactions Coated in Blood When asked about armor recommendations, Moth proposes to provide armor for the Dragonborn if they bring him a Daedra Heart that he needs to cool the Jarl's sword. Upon returning with the heart, Moth rewards them with a piece of either heavy or light armor. He also rewards them with making them Blood-Kin, granting them access to the Orc Strongholds around Skyrim, and when asked, directs them to the stronghold of Dushnikh Yal to the southeast of Markarth. The Fishing Job Delvin may also target him for a Thieves Guild Fishing quest. Marriage Once brought a Daedra Heart, Moth becomes a potential candidate for marriage. If married, he will maintain his store, sharing a profit of 100 gold a day with his spouse, and will continue to sell weapons, armor, and smithing materials. Moth has also been known to send thugs after the Dragonborn should they ever steal from him. Dialogue What kind of weapons do you forge? "Anything. Served in the Legion with my sister, Ghorza, for over 10 years. We've seen every piece you can imagine. Have you met her? She runs the forge near the smelter. Just don't bother talking to her apprentice. Boy has no talent." I'm thinking of buying some armor. Any recommendations? "Depends on what you need. A light armor is good for travel. Less to carry. A heavy armor weighs you down, but no true warrior goes without it. If you want some heavy armor, I might have a deal we could work out. I need a Daedra's Heart. Jarl wants me to cool his new sword in blood. You get me a heart, I get you some armor. Interested?" :Deal. "Good hunting." (If the heart is collected, the following option becomes available.) :I have your daedra's heart. "Good. I'd prefer using water to cool my metal, but it's what the Jarl wants. Here. Some of my best armor. Wear it well." ::"For your help, I'm sending word to the Orc strongholds that you're to be trusted. You should be welcome there now." :::Wher can I find an Orc stronghold? "The most well-known stronghold is Dushnikh Yal. Here, I'll mark it down for you." :No. Sorry. "Very well." "Until next time." Conversations Thongvor Silver-Blood Thongvor: "How's the forge today?" Moth: "It's fine. Much better than the rickety tools I had in the Legion." Thongvor: "Remember that old rusty sword I had? Damn thing must have had over a hundred chips in it." Moth: "Well, if you had learned to swing it correctly. A sword is an extension of the arm, not a meat cleaver." Thongvor: "I was about to say how impressed I was that you always managed to put it back together." Moth: "Flattery doesn't suit you, Thongvor." Moth: "Hello, my friend. Come to visit the forge?" Thongvor: "I grow tired of counting coin all day. Put steel in my hand, not gold." Moth: "Your family's success burdens you, does it?" Thongvor: "Sometimes I miss the Legion, back when the Empire stood up for Skyrim." Moth: "No politics, Thongvor. I told you before." Quotes *''"I'm the Jarl's personal blacksmith, but that doesn't mean I can't sell you a few pieces for a fair price."'' *''"I served in the Legion with Thongvor Silver-Blood. He's a good man and tough soldier."'' *''"I learned to forge when I was a pup, then I joined the Legion and mastered it."'' *''"Served in the Legion with my sister, Ghorza, for over 10 years. We've seen any piece you can imagine."'' Trivia *If the DLC is installed, and Moth gro-Bagol is married to the Dragonborn and they have adopted children, he will comment on how the children are doing while living in every different player home: **If living in Vlindrel Hall, Moth will comment that they are "fine," although the "city isn't safe but that's good" as it "keeps a kid on edge and alert" which could "keep them alive when they grow up." **He seems to rather like Lakeview Manor, saying that the children are better than ever and that there is "nothing like living off the land to teach you how to fight, how to survive." He also mentions how himself and the Dragonborn will have a little warrior on their hands in no time. **He also seems partial to Breezehome, claiming that the kids are fine and that there are plenty of kids for them to spar and play with. He also says that Whiterun has "plenty of trades to learn" and that it is a "good place to raise a child." **He seems to have a strong dislike for Honeyside. If asked how the children are doing while living here, he will gruffly reply that Riften is "crawling with thieves and cowards" and that a child could learn some bad habits there. *Moth and his sister have the same opinion of Tacitus Sallustius, his sister's apprentice. Ghorza proclaims that Tacitus is "useless," while Moth is somewhat kinder, stating that the "boy has no talent." *Moth never sleeps. This is because during the night, when all NPCs sleep, the two beds are occupied by Ghorza and Tacitus, leaving no sleeping area for Moth. Bugs *The Dragonborn may be unable to invest in his shop. Appearances * de:Moth gro-Bagol es:Moth gro-Bagol pl:Moth gro-Bagol ru:Мот гро-Багол Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters